The Naley Fiction Story: The Years After College A
by jerseygrl23
Summary: Summary: Mostly about the lives of Naley but at the same time it includes Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN OTH or any of its affiliations**

Summary: Mostly about the lives of Naley but at the same time it includes Brucas and Jeyton. I wrote this a while a go. Before we knew that there was going to a James Lucas Scott. Please do not be afraid to review. After I see the review I will post the next Chapter. I am not sure how many chapter there will be so far I have 4 chapters written.

The Naley Fiction Story: The Years After College And High School: Chapter 1 In Preparation For The Big Family Reunion

We open outside of a mansion the doors open and you walk inside we look around and see Hales on a 3-way call with Brooke and Peyton. "Hey guys, Nate, our kids and I (Meaning Nate's and Hales') would like to invite you and your family (Meaning Brooke's and Peyton's) to the 14th annual Scott Family reunion." Peyton and Brooke say at the same time "Sure we will be there." "When is it?" "Tomorrow at noon." Hales says as she hangs up the phone you can hear 3 kids' voices.

In walks Nate following is Nate's and Hales' 3 kids 2 twins, and a girl. Landon Lucas Scott (6), Carmen Keith Scott (6), and Jamie Haley Scott (13). Nate says "Good morning, Baby." "Baby, it is not morning it is noon. You slept all morning. I didn't want to wake you." Hales says sweetly to the love of her life. "Thanks, sweetie, I got in really late from the game." Nate says to his wife. "I figured." Says Hales softly.

"Sweetie, I will be taking off soon to the grocery store with Jamie and shop for the annual Scott Family reunion. I invited Brooke, Lucas, and their 2 kids Anthony Nathan Scott (12), June Brooke Scott (13), your Uncle Cooper, and Karen they are family so. I also invited Peyton, Jake, Jenny (22), and Shane (7). They are our friends and they are like family. I did not know if you wanted to invite your mom Deb, so I will leave that up to you." Says Hales. She said in her head  
"Thank god that Dan is dead." "Thanks I will think about it, sweetie." Nate says confusingly.

"Luke, and Jake are going to come over and hang out and they are going to bring Shane and Anthony for Landon and Carmen to hang out with." Hales says with a smile. "Oh ok sweetie, thanks.' Nate says sweetly. "It will be great to see the guys." Nate says excitingly. "Unle (Uncle) Luke, Unle (Uncle) Jake, Shane and Anthony are coming over, yeah!" Landon and Carmen say in unison and jumping up and down.

"Yes they are, Kids." Hales says motherly to her boys. Hales walks back to Jamie's room to tell her that they are going to go grocery shopping for the annual Scott Family reunion. To tell her to get dressed. Hales walk over to say goodbye, Hales and Jamie both individually give Nate a kiss before they leave.

It is 3 o'clock and Nate, Landon and Carmen are playing basketball in the driveway basketball court. When they hear 2 cars pull up. Out walks Luke Anthony in car 1. In car 2 out walks Jake and Shane. All 7 boys are on the couch watching a Tar Heels College Basketball Game. An 1 ½ hr later Hales and Jamie with the groceries for the reunion. All the boys help Hales and Jamie with the groceries. Hales and Jamie put the groceries away in the kitchen. Jamie leaves to hangout with her friends at the movies.

Hales starts cooking dinner with help from Nate. Hales ask Jake and Luke if "Do you guys want to dinner with us there's plenty." The guys say "Sure we love to." Next you her 2 little voices go "Yeah, Shane and Anthony get to stay! Landon and Carmen say with happiness. An hour later dinner was ready and everyone was around the table except Jamie who was still out with her friends. After dinner is over Jake, Luke, Shane and Anthony leave. Nate and Hales put the twins to sleep at 9:00P.M. They say "goodnight, kids. Don't let the bed bugs bite." They twins say "Goodnight mommy and daddy."

Nate and Hale walk over into the living room and sits on the couch and Hales lay across Nate's stomach. They turn the TV on to watch was news at 10:30P.M. Jamie comes in from hanging out with her friends. Jamie goes to her room and fall asleep. An ½ hour later Nate and Hales go to asleep.

Everyone wakes up the morning at 7:00 A.M. for the annual Scott Family reunion the kids, Nate, and Hales get dressed and ate breakfast. The men and women slip up the jobs to do before everyone arrives. The men had the hard jobs to like: lifting, moving, setting up.etc. The women did the cooking, and the cleaning, etc. 2 hours before everyone was suppose to come Brooke, June, Peyton, and Jenny showed up to help and do whatever they could before the reunion. They did help Hales get the mansion ready for the reunion.

It's noon and the mansion is ready and the rest of the Scott Family starts to show up. Brooke, June, Peyton, Jenny, Karen Uncle Cooper, Jake, Shane, Luke, Anthony, followed by Deb. Also Nate's grandparents, Hales' Parents, and grandparents. Hales and Nate hired FallOut Boy to play at the reunion. It was a nice day out so everyone was in the backyard.

The band was playing, the family was talking, the kids were playing, and everyone was having a good time. Hales got up and started to sing with the band. The two songs she sang were "Halo," and "When The Stars Go Blue." At the end of her set the whole family including the kids clapped, and cheered for her. She stopped down from the stage Nate ran up to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

The band continued to play their Hits including "I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song), and also "Sugar, We're Going Down" plus many more. It is now 5:30 P.M. So Hales put the food out. FallOut Boy stops playing while they and the Scott Family ate. After everyone ate FallOut Boy played again. After 5 songs it was it was now 7:30 P.M. so Hales brought out the desserts. After desserts the band went back to play some more songs.

During one of FallOut Boy's song Nate, Luke, Jake, also Uncle Cooper set up some of the fireworks that Uncle Cooper had brought from his trip from Puebla, Mexico. "According to the box they are suppose to be the best.' Uncle Cooper says. "How did you get them pass the Mexican Border?" Nate says confusingly. "I made the Mexican Border Portal think that it was Mexican Beer." Says Uncle Cooper.

The fireworks start to go off. Everyone cheered, and clapped and enjoyed the fireworks including the kids. After about a hour Landon, Carmen, Anthony, and Shane got so tired that they fell asleep on the couch in the living room. June, Jenny, and Jamie were talking and 

standing next to the stage while FallOut Boys were playing. The girls were trying not to act like they like FallOut Boys.

FallOut Boys performs their last song. After the song was over Peyton walks over to Pete from FallOut Boys. They started to talk but it was a little weird because they have not seen or talk with each other in over 7 years. Jamie and June were surprise to see Peyton talking to a FallOut Boys Member. They did not know that Peyton knew Pete, but Jenny did. So June and Jamie asked "What is going on, how do you know Pete from FallOut Boys."

So Peyton explained how before her and Jake got married. She met Pete at a benefit concert for cancer and they started to date. Even though Jamie and June are only 13 they still probably do not understand at least not at 13 but maybe at 16 they might. Jenny only knew because Jake and Peyton told her only because at least to Peyton and Jake they thought she needed to know, so they told her at the age of 16.

It was getting late it was around midnight so everyone started to go home. No one really knew what time it was because they were having too much fun. Hales' parents and grandparents Nate's grandparents, Deb, Anthony, Luke, Brooke, June, Shane, Jake, Peyton, Uncle Cooper and followed by Karen all went home. Landon and Carmen were still asleep. Nate and Jamie helpt Hales out with cleaning up the mansion and clearing the yard.

Enough though it was past midnight they tried to cleanup what they could Hales put the leftover food away and cleaned the mansion. Nate and Jamie cleared the backyard which including putting the chairs and tables, and get rid of any cups. Jamie was more than happy to help her daddy with anything. Even though Jamie is a teen she and Nate consider her to be daddy's little girl. Jamie is glad to be daddy's little girl.

Hales, Nate, and Jamie were done with cleaning the mansion and clearing the yard. Well the yard was not totally finished the only thing left is breaking down that stage. Which Nate left to do the next morning. It was getting pretty late and it was going to take a long time to break down the stage. It was 2 in the morning so Nate, Hales and Jamie went to bed. Jamie's room was first. Next was Nate's and Hales'. All you can see is Nate and Hales holding hands and their backs. As you walk out of the mansion the door closes behind you and you can see the whole mansion.

Next Ch.: The next Chapter will involve some pregnancies along with an 22nd wedding anniversary. But whose' will it be. Plus that story of Naley.

Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I am sorry for those of you who thought that this was another chapter in the story. I was hoping to have it written and uploaded by today. But as you may or may not know life some times gets in the way. I have two pages to type then upload so hopefully by next weekend the chapter will be up. But I can not make any promises. And by the time that I upload this new chapter that is to come. It would be nice to have at least four reviews for the story. Thank you all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH or any of its affiliations**

Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.

Chapter 2: Pregnancies:

As you look behind the Scott family mansion the moon sets as the sun rises. You move around to the side of the house we see that it is Nate's and Hales' room. Hales is just waking up and rolls over to Nate. She watches him while he sleeps. A few minutes later Nate wakes up and notices his wife is watching him sleep.

Before either one could say a word Hales and Nate both learn over and kiss. After ½ hour they both pull away. Nate turns to look at the clock and noticed the time which was 10:30 a.m on a Friday. The kids were not up yet. Before the kids get up Nate goes down stairs to make hales' breakfast in bed and to call Landon, Carmen, and June out from school. Even though their school has started already. After he was done with that he made his wife breakfast.

Which for him, Hales and the kids it is not new. Because a few years after Nate and Hales got back together Nate decided to take a few cooking classes. To everyone's dismay Nate turns out to be a very great chef. Nate made hid famous chocolate chip bananas Belgian waffles with powder sugar, orange juice and fruit salad. Nate walks upstairs to Hales.

Haley looks over to Nathan standing in the doorway holding the tray of food. "Nate, what are you up to honey?" Hales says confusingly. "What does it look like, sweetie, breakfast in bed." Nate says sweetly to his wife. Nate sits next to Hales on the bed. As soon Nate did Carmen and Landon come running in to play with their dad. So Nate stands up leans over to Hales and gives her a long deep kiss. After a few minutes Carmen and Landon start to tug on Nate's Pants. :Come on, Daddy!" Carmen and Landon say in unison.

"Ok I am coming boys." Nate says to his 2 sons fatherly. Nate picked up the football and started to throw his sons a few passes. At that moment Jamie comes in and sits on the dead next to Hales. "Mom, Aunt Peyton told me and June about how she used to date Pete from FallOut Boys and they meet at a benefit concert, can you tell me more?" Jamie says confusingly. "Sure, Honey." Says Hales. "Pete and your aunt Peyton met before the benefit concert when Peyton worked at Tric."

"They started to date after the benefit concert. Peyton had put together the concert to raise money for cancer research. And partly for the album she put together with help from her mom Ellie." Hales says. "Oh really, What happened?" Jamie says. "Well she realized how much she loves your uncle Jake and Jenny." Hales says. "Jamie, Carmen, and Landon I was talking with your Uncle Luke and he has a break between writing his 2 books, and your Aunt Brooke took the day off from her clothing store to take your cousins to the water park and he asked if you guys wanted to come?" Nate asks.

"When I call him what should I say?" Nate asks. "Daddy, Tell Unle (Uncle) Luke Yes!" Carmen Says Excitingly. "Ok guys I will go call your Uncle Luke to tell him that the water park is a go." Nate says. So he picks up the phone which is on his night stand. "Hey man, it is your lil bro so I told the kids about the water park this afternoon and they can not wait." Nate says to his older brother. "Great man, June and Anthony would love to spent time with their Cousins." Luke says.

"So I will drop them off in about a hour, what you say?" Nate says. "No dude, me, Brooke, and the kids can come pick them up in an hour. It is no problem and besides it gives you and Hales the day alone to celebrate your 22nd wedding anniversary. By the way happy anniversary from me and the family. Tell Hales I said happy anniversary and that I will call her tomorrow." Lucas says happily.

"Thanks man. I will tell her. I gotta go and get the boys ready. Bye." Nate says." Ok see you later bro." Luke says. Nate puts the phone down and walks to where the boys are. He leads the boys across the hall to their room and helps them get ready for the water park. Jamie gets done talking with her mother and walks next door to her room and gets read herself.

The door bell rings Nate walks down stairs to the door with the twins ready to go. He answers the door. "Hey man, thanks for taking the kids for the day." Nate says. "Anytime dude, Brooke and myself are willing to help out in any way we could. So where is this teenage niece of mine?" Luke says sweetly. "She is in her room getting ready she will be out in a minute." Nate says. "Here I am Uncle Luke all ready to go." Jamie says with a smile on her face.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Luke says. "Yeah we are Uncle Luke." Jamie says. "Alright let's go, Aunt Brook and the kids are waiting in the car." Luke says. The kids went to Nate and gives him both a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Goodbye, kids love you, be good for your Aunt and Uncle." Nate says. "We will da-da. Tell ma-ma bye-bye." Landon says. Luke took the kids and their bags and went to the car. Nate watches Luke and everyone take off and then Nate walks back to Hales.

Nate slips back into bed with Hales. At that moment Haley was reminiscing about the times when her and Nate were at the Classics both times. "Honey, what are you thinking about?" Nate asks. "Actually I was just remembering the times when we were at the Classics both times." Hales say sweetly. "Oh really well I was just remembering the time when we got married the first time and how hott you looked in that white dress." Says Nate. "Wow, and I can not believe that it has been 22 great years since than." Haley says.

They both lean toward each other and start and start to kiss. As the seconds go by the kiss deepens. Then the kiss turns into a full make-out mode as if they were in high school. As their bodies more closer things turn intimate. It was their first time. As the time went by the more passionate they became. From the memories that they are sharing and the time they are following their passions they feel like they were in high school.

"Unle (Uncle) Luke, Unle (Uncle) Luke, come into the water with us." Carmen says with a smile. "Ok, Carmen I am coming." Luke says. Luke gives his wife a quick kiss. Then runs over to Carmen picks him up and starts to play with him and Landon in the water. "Aunt Brooke, can you tell me how my parents were like in high school?" Says Jamie. "Sure." Brooke says. "Haley was and still is best friends with your Uncle Luke." Brooke says.

"Is it true that in high school my dad and Uncle Luke did not get along?" Jamie asks. "Yes. But that had to do with their evil dad. He got Luke's mom pregnant in high school never married her. Then went on to your grandma in college and got her pregnant and married her. Then ended it when your dad was a junior in high school. As for your parents they were the "it" couple in high school and college." Brooke says.

"So they were high school sweethearts?" Jamie Asks. "They were more than high school sweethearts they got married in high school. Everyone wanted to have a relationship like theirs. But people also thought that they were crazy for getting married in high school." Brooke says. "But mom said that grandma did not approve of their marriage but everything seems find now, what happened?" Jamie asks. "Well they proved everyone wrong and been together for 22 years now." Brooke finishes the story.

"Honey is the stage still up from yesterday?" Haley asked. "No sweetie the party planner had people come over this morning to take it down while I made you breakfast." Nate says. "Ok thanks." Haley says. Hales turns to the clock and noticed that It was now 8:00 PM. " Wow, would you look at the time the kids should be home soon." As Hales says that the door bell rings. Both Nate and Hales walks to the door. Hales reach for the door and opens it.

"Mommy, Daddy I had so much fun at the water park." The twins say in unison with Brooke at their side. "Well guys I am glad that you guys had fun with your aunt, uncle, brother, sister, and cousins." Hales says. "Come on guys I will help you get ready for bed." Nate says leading the boys to their room. Jamie goes to her room to call and talk to her friends. "Hey Brooke thanks for you guys taking the kids." Hales says. "Anytime that is what family is for." Brooke states.

"Good morning, sweetie." Jake says as he leans into peyton to give her a kiss. "Good morning to you too honey." Peyton says. "I am going to see if the kids are up yet." Jake says. "Well Jenny is not a kid anymore she is 22." Peyton says. "Well to me she will always going to be my little princess." Jake says. "Of course. She will always be." Peyton says in a reassuring type of way. "Ok, baby I will go and check on them now." Jake says. Peyton is in the bathroom looking at the results of the test and she is pregnant again.

Brooke is also in the bathroom looking at the result of the test and she is also pregnant again. She was so excited that she could not even wait to tell Lucas. So she runs down stairs to the kitchen where Lucas is. "Luke, sweetie I have some big, and happy news. I am pregnant." Brooke says with a smile. "We are going to have another baby that is great, honey." Luke says with a smile also.

Haley is in her's and Nate's bathroom also looking at her results of her test and she is also pregnant again. She walks fast into their room to tell Nate. "Honey, We're pregnant again. We are going to have another baby.' Hales said with a smile. "We are that is wonderful news, sweetie." Nate said with a smile. The three girls went to call the three different OB-GYNs who happen to work in the same building to find out for sure.

The three girls and their husbands were all sitting together waiting for their names to be called.

"Haley James Scott, Peyton Elizabeth Jaglieski, Brooke Penelope Scott the doctors will see you guys now." The nurses said, the girls and their husbands followed the nurses. The three couple went to three room next to each other. Haley's OB-GYN is Doctor Murray. Peyton's OB-GYN is Doctor Smith. Brooke's OB-GYN is Doctor West. Doctor Murray enter the exam room where Nate and Hales is. He squeezed the gel on Hales' smotach. Peyton's OB-GYN says "Congrats your having a baby. Your due date is May 27." Brooke's OB-GYN says "Your due date is May 27." Hales' OB-GYN says that "Your due date is May 27." The three couples are excited they walk out make their next appointments and tell each other their due dates. They are excited that they all are pregnant at the same time with the same due dates.

The three couples are out to a big dinner with their families together. Each couples announces their big news. Brooke and Lucas are first, Next Peyton and Jake, and lastly is Haley and Nathan. Every member of the families including the kids are thrilled to have each a brand new member of the families. It was getting so late that everyone went home but not before congratulating the three couples on the new babies. Everyone gets in their cars drives off.

Nathan and Haley drive up to their house. The twins were asleep so Nathan and Haley carry them up into their room and get them dressed in their PJs and put them to bed. Jamie goes into her room and gets into her PJs and turns on her tv and watch a DVD. Nathan and Haley walks out of the twins room and goes into the living room and lays on the couch to watch the tv. Hales lays her head on Nathan's chest and smiles at him. As he smiles back to his wife of 22 years who is pregnant you have a birds eye view than we fade out.

Next CH.:

- Three Births

- Someone is nominated for a billboard award

- plans for an party but for who

- Baby names

- Sex of the babies


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Tree Hill.**

Chapter 3: The Three Births:

It has been four months since the three couples found out that they are going to have another child. "Nathan, Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Hales ask while sitting on her husband's lap. He responds with "It does not matter as long as the baby is happy." "Aw baby, that was sweet to say." Hales says before she kisses Nate. At that moment Jamie, Landon, and Carmen come in the room that Nate and Hales are in.

Jake and Peyton were at the Mall shopping for their new baby that is on its way. While Peyton and Jake are at the mall. Jenny is at home watching Shane. Peyton and Jake walked in babies 'r' us. "So what is on the list for today, Baby." Jake says to his pregnant wife. "Well lets see, Baby cloths, a crib, sheets, rocking chair, dressers, rugs, and stuff animals." Peyton responds to her husband.

Brook and Lucas are sitting down eating dinner with their kids. "So Anthony and June are you guys looking forward to have another sibling in the family?" Lucas says to his kids. "I can't wait to have a little brother or sister." June says. "Hey baby, Peyton, Haley and I are going to go shopping for martiney clothes." Brooke says. "Ok baby, have a good time with the girls." Luke says.

5 Months Pregnant

We are in the twins room and we see two figures sleeping. They both stir and wake up. "It's our birthday. It's our birthday. Yay!!" yells the twins. "So how are the birthday boys." Nate says as he walks into the twins room. "Where is Mommy, Daddy?" Landon asks. "She is sleeping sweetie. She needs her rest." Nate says to his sons. "Hey dad, need any help getting the twins ready for today?" Jamie asks her dad. "That would be great, princess." Nate responds to his daughter.

Hales, Peyton, and Brooke are in the kitchen at the table talking. Jake, Nate, and Luke are outback finishing setting up for the party. Jenny, June, and Jamie are in Jamie's room hanging out. Shane, Anthony, Landon and Carmen are running around and playing. Karen, Uncle Cooper, Deb, Nate's Grandparents, Hales parent and grandparents arrived. Luke greets his mom and Deb, and Cooper. When they arrived. Everything goes to the backyard including the lids to start the party.

The kids are running around and playing out back. While the adults are sitting at the table talking. When all the sudden you hear the theme song to scooby-doo. Then walks in shaggy and the gang. The cartoon characters finish their set and said goodbye then left. After everyone left the boys went to sleep in their rooms. While Jamie helps her dad and mom out by cleaning up the mansion after her twins brothers' 7th birthday. All that they had to do is clean up the bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and backyard. After all that is done Jamie goes to bed. Nate and Hales went into the living room to watch the news. After about an hour of the news Nate and Hales put a basketball game tape on from their high school of Nathan playing. After that Nathan and Haley go upstair to bed. Hales is in Nate's arms.

6 Months Pregnant

Lucas and Brooke are sitting in the waiting room of Dr. West's office. "So have you thought of any names for our baby boy?" Brooke ask. "Well I have Leo Jake, Or Dean Jake. What about you?" Lucas asks. "Well I like Jake as a middle name. We could add a few more in the mix like Duncan Jake or Logan Jake." Brooke Says. " I think we come up with good names." Lucas says.

Nathan and Hales walks into the Living room. Hales waddles to the couch. While Nate walks over to the DVD player and puts in "A Walk To Remember." Nate walks over to the couch to where his wife of 22 yrs is. "So what movie did you put in baby?" Hales asks. "Well, your favorite of course. " A Walk To Remember"." Nate responds. "Aw, sweetie. You know me all to well. Thank You, Sweetie." Hales says.

"So who is ready to go to dinner and the movies. So Shane and Jenny what movie do you want to see?" Jake asks. "The Guardian looks like a good one, dad." Jenny says. "I think I am in the mood for Italian Tonight." Peyton says while touching her growing belly. "Italian and the Guardian is a good idea for the Jaglieski Family Fun Night." Jake says. "So does that mean we are ready to take off?" Jenny Says.

7 Months Pregnant

Jake and Peyton are laying in bed one morning. "So, I was thinking of Baby girl names. This is what I have thought of so far Prue Joy, Rory Joy. What about you?" Peyton says. "Tiffany Karen, Paige Karen." Jake says while holding Peyton in his arms. "I love those names. Looks like we have a lot to think about and talk about. Don't we." peyton says with a smile. "Yeah. I guess we do." Jake says.

Nate and Hales are walking though the mall hand in hand when they reached one of Brooke's baby stores. "Clothes Over Bros For Babies." they knew Brooke was not in the store today but they went inside anyway. "Hey Hales and Nate, what can I help you with?" Anna says. "Hi Anna. We are just looking for our child. Thanks." Hales says touching her growing belly. "Ok. If you need anything at all I will be over there." Anna says pointing to the counter.

Lucas is in the living room of their condo with Brooke in his arms. "I can not wait to bring our baby boy home. He is so lucky to have a big family who always love him no matter what." Lucas says to his loving wife. "I know what you mean. I can not wait to have our little boy home, too. You are right he is going to be loved so much by our whole big family." Brooke says with a big smile on her face.

June, Jamie, and Jenny were over Brooke's and Lucas' hangout. While Shane, Landon, Carmen and Anthony were over Peyton and Jake's playing. "I can not believe we all are going to have 3 new members of the family at once." Carmen Says. "I can not wait for the babies to come. But there is one thing I know for sure our parents are going to need our help a lot for a while." Jamie says. "Yeah I know. I think we are ready for anything that comes our way." Jenny says.

8 Months Pregnant

"So I have thought of names for our child. April Peyton and Summer Peyton. What about you?" Hales says. "So have I. Some names I like are Phoebe Peyton or Brittany Peyton." Nate says. "I love those names, baby. By the way I think we make cute babies. If you ask me." Hales says. "I would say so myself." Nate says with that famous Scott smirk that Dan, Nathan, and Lucas all have.

"So do you have your bag ready for the hospital for when it is time for the baby to come?" Lucas says. "Yes. Besides after 2 kids I am ready." Brooke says. "You know what I think you are right. All I hope for the baby is that he is happy and healthy." Lucas says. "That is all I want for him, also. Well it would seem to me that we are on the same page." Brooke says.

"So our Easter plans are dinner at Hales' and Nate's, and Dessert at your parents. My dad will be at dinner at Nate and Hales'." Peyton says. "So the usual. Okay. So it mean the usual people at both my parents and Nate's and Hales'." Jake says. Peyton gets out of the chair and waddles over to Jake and wrap her arms around Jake. "Why change something that we know works."

9 Months Pregnant

"Aw-Ah-Aw-Nate-Aw-I-think-Aw-it-is-Aw-time." Hales says while pointing to her belly. "Ok. Ah breath. I will get your bag. Wait for me in the car. Jamie watch your brothers your mom is having the baby." Nate says. "Ok. I will. And mom everything is going to be okay." Jamie says. "I love you guys." Hales says. " we love you too, mom." Jamie says. "If you need anything call Grandma Deb." Nate says. "Okay, I will." Jamie says.

"Eh-Eh-Eh-Oh. Eh-Eh-Eh-Oh. How much longer to the hospital?" Peyton says while screaming. "In about one minute, Baby hold on." Jake says. "Aw-Aw-Here is another contraction." peyton says. "Breath baby. We are here." Jake says. Peyton and Jake gets out of the car and walks inside the hospital. Peyton sits down in a seat. While Jake looks for a nurse and he fills out some papers. "Okay we are all set." Jake says.

"Come on, baby push. 1,2,3, push. 1,2,3, relax. " Lucas says. "You are doing great, Brooke." Dr. West says. "Push baby push, push." Luke says while holding Brooke's hand. "When I am done here I am going to kill you Luke!" Brooke yells out in anger. "Just breath. Baby." Lucas says. "Give me one last push, Brooke then your baby boy will be born." Dr. West says. About 2 minutes later Baby Boy Scott is born.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are in the same room holding their new babies in their arms. Their husbands at their sides since the babies were born. The kids, Deb, Karen, cooper, all the members of the families including grandparents, parents, great grandparents were all in the room. They all said how cute and adorable the babies are. Deb is holding her granddaughter. Karen is holding her grandson. And Larry is holding his granddaughter. All enjoying every moment they have together.

1 Week After Birth

Hales is home with her new baby girl Summer Peyton Scott. Hales is in her room laying down. Nate walks in with Summer in his arms. He puts Summer in the play pen set up in the corner of the room. Nate walks over to the bed and climbs in. He moves over to Hales and wrap his arms around her waist. Nathan both fell asleep for a few hours.

Lucas is in the kitchen cooking lunch. While Brooke walks out of the baby's room into the kitchen. "So how is Logan Jake Scott doing?" Lucas asks. "Well it seems to me he wants his daddy." Brooke says handing Logan over to Lucas. "Hey Logan buddy, it's daddy. I think he is going to be a daddy's boy. Huh." Lucas says while holding his 3rd child in his arms.

Jake was holding his new baby girl Paige Karen Jaglieski in his arms. Peyton is taking a little nap in her room. During Peyton's nap she has a nightmare that where Paige Had CF. Peyton wakes up in a cold sweat screaming. Jake comes running to her side with Paige still in his arms to comfort and to see what the matter is for the cold sweats.

2 Weeks After Birth

Nate is getting ready for the biggest game for the Tar Heels in years. Nathan is the Starshooting Guard for the Tar Heels. "So the usual People will be at the game tonight peyton, her kids and my mom. Jake and I will meet you guys outside afterwards. We all could go out after and do something together like go to the movies or go out to get something to eat." Nate says.

Nathan already left with Jake for the game. Hales was getting the kids ready and herself ready for the game. Hales is waiting on Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton to get to the Mansion. So they can go to the game together like they always do every time there is a game. There is a knock on the door. Hales gets up to answer the door. And lets Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and their kids in the mansion.

Nathan and Jake were on fire tonight. The Tar Heels were against their old time ravels The NJ Knicks. Landon loves watching his father and Uncle Jake play. And vows one day that will be him out on that court. Landon is on a youth basketball league. With help from Nathan, Jake and Lucas Landon's future as a basketball star is a very good or should I say it will be a great one.

The Tar Heels won 55 to 5. The 3 families went out to celebrate the big win afterwards. They are at their favorite restaurant "Fasolatha" (Fah-So-Lah-Than) meaning bean soup in Greek. The restaurant has a Greek atmosphere. Greek Dancers the whole nine yards. Everyone orders their favorites dishes. Soon the foods comes everyone is talking about what a great game Nathan and Jake played tonight against the Knicks. They have to win one more game to go into the playoffs un-defeated.

3 Weeks After Birth

Summer is down for her afternoon nap. Nathan is in his home office working on the monthly bills. Haley is on the phone with her manger. "Really. Oh My God. Yes, yes. My answer is Yes." Hales says excitingly. "Nathan, Nathan. Oh MY god, Nathan." Haley is yelling though out the house. " I am in my office, baby." Nate says. "I just got off the Phone with my manger and I have been nominated for an billboard music award for my album." Hales says.

Jake and Peyton are in the living room sitting on the couch. "So I just got the phone with Haley. Her album has been nominated for an billboard music award. So Karen and I are going to be planning a big after-party at tric. Karen is in charge of the food. I'm doing the entertainment." Peyton says. "Wow, that is great for Hales. Tell her I am their to support her. Hoping she wins the award." Jake says.

"So Hales got nominated for an billboard music award. Karen and Peyton are doing the after-party at tric. I am designing Hales' dress. I hope she wins the award." Brooke says. "Wow. That is great for the four of you's." Luke says. "For the award ceremony it will be you, me, Peyton, and Jake and obvisolvely Nate and Hales. So we all need a babysitter or babysitters. Then we all go to the after-party." Brooke says.

4 Weeks After Birth

Peyton left to meet Karen and start to plan the after-party for Hales. So Jake is in charge of Shane and Paige while Peyton is at work. This is the first time that Jake is watching Paige all by himself. But Peyton trust Jake with Paige. Jake feed, Changes, and gave Paige a bath all before putting her down to sleep for the night. After about 2 hrs of planning for the billboard music awards after Peyton comes home.

Hales finds out that not only is she nominated, but she is presenting an award and going to be singing a song from her album that is nominated. The whole Scott and Jaglieski Families are happy about this news. Hales, Brooke, and Peyton are talking on the phone about the billboard music awards. While Nathan is in his home office making special plans for Hales on her big music awards night.

Brooke is in the living room sketching out in the design of the dress for Hales to wear for the billboard music awards. Logan starts to cry. Brooke stops her sketching to go to Logan. Brooke sees that Logan is hungry. So Brooke starts to breast feeding Logan. After Brooke is done feeding Logan she hands Logan over to Luke and she goes back to her drawing of the dress.

It's 8:30 P.M. on a Wednesday night. Peyton and Jake did their usual Wednesday night routine. Put Shane and Paige down to bed. Jenny is out at a Duke Frat Party. With a couple of friends. After putting the kids down for the night Peyton and Jake went into the living room while watching 7th heaven on the CW. Four hours has passed it is now 11:30 P.M. Jenny come home from the Duke Party. She changes into something to sleep in and then goes to bed. And half an hour later Peyton and Jake go to sleep.

**Author****Note****: Thanks for all the comments. Chapter Five:**

**-Billboard Music Awards.**

**- After-Party**

**-And maybe a new album in the works for Hales.**


	5. AN

Author's note: I am sorry that I have not uploaded the new ch yet for the story. But it has been a crazy few months. But I promise u guys that I will have it up. But I can not promise when that will be just yet. But I have typed one out of the five pages. Thanks for reading. And for the comments.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Tree Hill.****Sorry it took me so long to put this up. But here it is Chapter 4 of the story. Thank you for those of you that I have not lost. **

Chapter 4: Billboard Awards And High School Reunion:

It is a beautiful July night. Jamie, Landon, Carmen, and Summer are at Deb's for the night. Nate and Hales are getting ready for the Billboard Music Awards. Hales has been nominated for "Album of the Year", and Presenting "Hottest Newcomer of the Year", and sing her song "Halo." Haley did do a sound check earlier that afternoon. Everything went great. And Nate, Jamie, Landon, Carmen, And Summer were there to watch Hales Sings.

Peyton and Karen had already set Tric up for the after party early in the day. Jenny is watching Shane and Paige for the night. Jake and Peyton are getting ready. Jake had rented a limo to take to the billboard's for Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and himself. The limo had come to pick up Peyton and Jake fifteen seconds ago next they are going to pick up Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas are already for the night. Karen is watching Anthony, June, and Logan. Karen has the night off from the club so she can watch her grandkids. Who she loves so much. So Peyton will be in charge of the after party. The reason for the fifteen seconds for the pick up is the three couples live next door to each other.

Nate and Hales had arrived to the Billboard Awards first. Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Jake's limo pulls up behinds Nate and Hales'. The six friends/family member walked on the red carpet together to their seats. Brooke, Nate and Hales signed autographs and took photos with the rest of the group. Along with the photos and autographs Nate, Hales and Brooke did interviews.

After about ½ an hour to an hour of autographs, Photos and interviews. The gang took their seats in the third row for the awards. In the row along with the six friends sat Nelly Furtado and her date Justin Timberlake. The weird twist is that Hales are friends with the both of them. Before the show started Justin, Hales and Nelly teamed up to do an Album.

During the time before the show started the three of them worked out all the details for the album. Like the art work for the cover will be done by Peyton, Justin and Hales are the co-producers. Brooke is doing wardrobe for the photos in the booklet. Half of the produces will go to the "Keith Scott" Foundation which helps out one parent families all around the world.

Akon is the host of the award show. He comes out all flashy and showy. He even throws out a few jokes. Next came the usual opening speech. The speech was about the big named artists that have been nominated tonight. The other half was about confidence, strength, and courage. In other words Akon has just been showboating around for the past fifteen to twenty minutes. This in turn made all of the audience members including Naley thinking "When was Akon going to shut his big mouth up."

It is six awards into the show. And Haley is wearing the dress that Brooke designed. It is a long down to the ground length wise, lilac colored, strapless and with a deep v-neckline, backless form fitting dress. In other words very um... Brooke like. The award that Haley is presenting tonight is "Hottest Newcomer of the Year." and when ever some one would ask who made the dress Hales is wearing she said "My bestest friend Brooke Davis-Scott designer of Clothes Over Bro's and Clothes Over Bro's for Babies."

"The nominees for "Hottest Newcomer of the Year" are... Max Binder, Alex Lerner, Kristen Cabrera, and last but not least Keagan Parker." Hales say. And Hales co-presenter who just happens to be Pete Wentz from Fallout Boys. And he says "and the winner is...male Alex Lerner and for the female... Keagan Parker." With Hales and Pete being friends there was a lot of friendly banter going back and forth between the two.

The audience went into an up roar after they named the male and the female for the "Hottest Newcomer of the Year." The two of them cam up onto the stage to accept their awards and make their speeches. Hales gave Alex his. And Pete gave Keagan hers. Hales hugged both of them. And Pete being the manly man that he is just shook both of the winners hands.

Another four awards later...Hales comes to the stage again. This time to sing her song "Halo". She raises the mike to her mouth and starts to sing.

"_I never promised you a ray of light; I never promised there'd be sunshine_

_Everyday. I give you everything I have, the good. The bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal, I'm so high _

_That I can't see the ground below so help me down you've got it wrong_

_Don't belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a Halo, I wear a_

_Halo when you look at me. But standing from here, you wouldn't_

_Say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna_

_Love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you. I always said that I _

_Would make mistakes. I'm only human, and that's my saving grace, I_

_Fall as hard as I try. See me as I really am, I have flaws and_

_Sometimes I even sin so pull me from that pedestal, I don't _

_Belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a Halo, I wear a Halo_

_When you look at me, but standing from here you wouldn't _

_Say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I_

_Just wanna love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you._

_Why you think that you know me but in your eyes_

_I am something above you it's only in your mind only in your mind_

_I wear a I wear a I wear a Halo. One thing is clear I wear a Halo,_

_I wear a Halo when you look at me, but standing from here, you wouldn't_

_Say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you._

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you haaaa ha-ha Halo."_

Three awards later... it was time for the category of "Best Album of the Year." "The nominees are Panic! At the Disco, Haley James Scott, Dan Parker, And last but not least Michael Foster." Says Gavin Degraw. "And the winner is ... Haley James Scott."Gavin Says. Haley stands up and kisses Nate. Then Walk up to the stage to accept her award. Then she gives Gavin a hug.

"First of all I would like to thank god for everything he has given to me in life. And also to my loving husband of twenty-two years. My four wonderful kids Jamie, Landon, Carmen and Summer. Also I would like to thank my friends Lucas, Gavin, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Mouth, Bevin, Skills, my parents, brothers, sisters, my record label, mangers, my nephews, nieces, and everyone involved on my albums over the years. Thank you." Hales says.

Seeing as the billboard awards were in tree hill. Nate's surprise was to take a ride to the docks. Where they had their first tutoring session, there are candles, flowers, and food set out on the table. Hales had no idea about any of it. All she knew was that Nate had a surprise all plan out for her. And she knew about the party at Tric. So an hour later they left for Tric. As they arrive they see the gang. And realize that anyone who is anyone is also there.

Hales and Nate walk over to the gang. The first thing the gang does is go up to Hales to hug and Congratulations her on all her awards. Including this award. Hales has about eleven awards all together. Five billboards and six Grammies. Ranging in all categories. And of course Nate was there for Hales every time. It does not even have to be said that he is proud of her.

As the night went on the group of friends dance and drink the night away. Hales had run into an old friends of hers Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp. They talked mostly about their lives, Music, the award show. So in other words they talked about their usual. Michelle, Jessica, and Hales talked for hours. After saying goodbye Hales went back to her husband and friends.

After an hour of talking and hang out with Nate and her friends. She went to go talk with Alex Lerner and Max Binder. "Hey, Max and Alex." Hales say to them. "Congrats, Alex on the award. I see lots more in your future. And I also see lots of awards for you also, Max." Hales Says. "Why thank you, Hales." Alex and Max both say in unison. Before Hales left the three of them agreed to stay in touch.

Two hours after arriving to Tric. The gang leaves. All three couples in one limo. They arrive home. The kids are still at their grandparents for the night. So they went to bed for the night. The next morning the two couples went and got their kids. And now the three couples are at the café. The adults including Karen were all sitting around at the usual table by the door of the café talking while kids were playing on the couch nearby. Two Hours later... "I think it is time for us to leave honey." Nate says to Hales. They say goodbye to everyone and picked the kids off the couch and they leave the café.

A week after the award show. Just so happened to be the reunion. The girls were getting ready for the night at Peyton's and Jake's place. While the guy's were getting ready over at Lucas' and Brooke's Place. It has been 23 years since graduation. And since the gang saw everybody (Bevin, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth). Hales was curling her hair, Peyton was doing her make-up, and Brooke was getting changed. While the guys were tying their ties.

"So how do I look, guys?" Hales says. She is wearing a baby blue, Strapless, fitted shilotte dress. "Hot, Sexy. Nate's eyes are going to pop out of his head. What about me?" Says Brooke. Who is wearing a pink halter with a ball gown bottom. "Luke will not know what hit him. Lastly what about me, how do I look?" Peyton says wearing a white strappy mermaid bottom Dress. "Jake is one lucky S.O.B. Now it is time to meet the guys." Brooke and Hales says.

The guys went over to Peyton's and Jake's place to pick up the girls. Brooke was the first one to come downstairs. It looked as though Luke's eyes were about to pop out of his head. A minute later with Brooke By Luke's side Peyton came down, Haley did with her hand on the banister she glided down the steps. And Nate's jaw dropped to the floor. Nate went up to Hales and kissed her. Then the three couples left for the reunion in a limo.

Nathan has one arm around Hales and the other popping the cork on a bottle of red wine everybody grabs a glass and drink their wine. "So I can't wait to see Bevin and Skills." Brooke says. "I can not wait to see the old team and the river court gang." Nate says. "Too bad Whitey is not here to see us now." Luke says.

"I know what you mean, Luke. But he is here in spirit with us." Nate says. Then there were a few minutes of silence in the limo. Then before they realized that they were back at their old stomping grounds Tree Hill High School. First the ladies get out of the limo. Then it is the guys turn. The group coupled up and yet walked into the high school as a group or the group from the olden times.

They walk into the group and over to a table. They sat around the table as a couple. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. Ten minutes later Bevin and Skills walked over and sit down. They all get to talking and having fun. When Lucas feels a tap on his shoulder. It was Mouth, Junk and Fergie with their wives Erica, Rachel and Rory. Everyone gets up to greet everyone and introduces themselves to Rory.

Because everyone already knows Erica and Rachel. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are not happy that Rachel is married to Junk or that she is sitting with them at the same table together. Because of all the crap that Rachel has pulled during high school. The DJ starts to play Haley's new single "Good & Bad Memories." Featuring Alex Lerner and Max Binder. No one has heard the song yet. Not even Nathan or their friends. Tonight will be the first for the public hearing the song and Hales is nervous. So to calm her nerves Nate ask Hales to dance.

She says "Of course,baby. You know me all to well." "That is my job as your husband to know everything there is to know about my wife." Nate says with his famous Scott smirk that Hales knows all to well. Nate and Hales look around at everybody dances to her son. "So do you think they like the song?" Hales says. "I think that the way everybody is behaving that everybody is up and dancing it is a success." Nate says.

Once the song is over everybody goes crazy because of the fact that the song is such a success. This makes Hales happy. The gang starts to walk over to their table. But they are stopped by... Felix. "So who's the father?" Felix says. Hales cringes at that familiar voice. Nate takes both hands and turns them into fists upon hearing the voice.

While Nate is about to take a step towards Felix. Hales walks back over to their table. Lucas positions his body in between Nate and Felix. Because Luke knows that once Nate starts to throwing punches at Felix. Nate would win the fight with Felix. Even during high school Lucas would be considered the peacemaker. That carried over to adult hood. "This is not the time or place to fight Felix, Nate." Lucas says.

"You know, Luke you are right he is just a piece of shit. And he is not worth it." Nate says. "Wait, do I have the right brother. Because the Nathan Scott that I know would never agree with anyone on this subject so quickly." Luke says. " Come on man let's get the girls and go." Nate says.

"Sure, little brother. He is not worth it any way." Luke says. Both Nate and Luke walk over to where the gang was sitting at the table. "Come on guys lets get out of here and go home." Skills says. "I agree that is why Luke and I came over here to get you guys." Nate says. Luke walks over to Brooke and puts his arm around her and everybody leaves. The whole gang jumps into the limo. The driver takes them to their seven own houses. Lucas and Brooke walk up to their door and go to bed. Naley walks up to their's and go to bed also. Jeyton does the same thing. Next was Bevin and Skills walk up to their door and go to bed also. But before they split up they made plans for when Hales' new album comes out.

The plans for when the album are Hales will be dealing with press. So it is up to the rest of the gang to decorate Tric for the album release Party as per usual Karen deals with the food. Peyton deals with the music she has Plain White T's to play a few songs along also of course Hales, Justin, Nelly, Max Binder, and Alex Lerner and anyone who is anyone is invited to this big bash. With all those singers there is no need for a DJ. The party is in a month so the plans are still going.

**Sorry that the last paragraph sucks. I had write's block when I was writing it. I had forced it out and it ended up sucking. It is four pages long so at least there are better paragraphs. Thank you again. Please comment.**

**Next****Chapter****:** It is placed a the prom. And it will be the last chapter for this story.

**Do not worry I plan on write more stories. Just not sure of the plot story yet. I will get you guys those stories soon though.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH or any of its affiliations** **I thought I would help you with visuals. I have the links to what the limo, Tuxes and the Dress will look like. And Brooke made that dresses herself. It all will be explained in this chapter. Which will be the last for this story. But I will write one for Instant Star and Step UP 2. And I think Instant Star will be my next one. No title as of yet. This is June's dress: /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId10002&storeId10001&productId103201&categoryId10328&subcatnameBall Gowns&spage1&langId-1&parentcategoryrn10320**

**This is Jamie's dress: ****/prdr19.html**

**Anthony's Tux: /sctanda/order.cfm?categoryid14&subcategoryid71&productid283**

**Outside of the Limo: ****/images/black-hummer-limousine.jpg**

**Inside of Limo: ****/images/h2limo/h2image0180002.jpg**

**Copy and paste links If you have to. Thanks guys for everything.**

Epilogue: Prom:

- 4 years later-

Jamie (17) Senior Year Anthony (16) Junior Year

June (17) Senior Year

Jamie's boyfriend Chad (17). They have been dating fro almost two years. He is the Co-Capitan of the basketball team. June's Boyfriend Chris (17). They have been dating for One and half years. He is the other Co-Capitan of the basketball team. Anthony's girlfriend Sophia (16). They have been dating for One year. She is that Capitan of the Cheerleading Team.

-Flashback-

Two Months Before

_Chad walks up to Jaime's front door with a dozen red roses and a card. He knocks on the door and waits. Jamie opens the door and Chad hands Jaime the roses. She reads the card that says... "Love of my life, Will you go to prom with me?" Of course she says yes. At the same time Chris is setting up June's surprise. Which is a sign that is hanging on the side of a limo that says... "Will you go to prom with me?" Chris walks up to the door_, _Knocks and waits. June answers look at the sign and says yes. Anthony has Hired a plane writing to write "Will you go to prom with me?" Over Sophia's house_. _Anthony knock's on the door_, _Sophia_ _come out looks up and see what is writing in the sky_. _And she says yes. _

_End of Flashback_

With the prom one week away the girls are at Luke and Brooke's Place, talking about what type of dresses that they want to wear to the prom. Brooke jots down all the ideas they just said. And starts to sketching what the dresses will look like. Then the girls go shopping of shoes, and jewelry to wear. While the guys go to the Tuxedo shop and they pick out the tuxedo that Anthony will wear after buying the rest of the items on their list.

June and Jaime wake up get dress. They go to get their hair, nails, and make-up done professionally. In the mean time Anthony, Chad, and Chris get to sleep in. While Sophia is off with her friends getting their Hair, Make-up, and nails done by someone else than who is doing June's and Jaime's. June. Jaime are getting into their dresses while Anthony, Chad, and Chris are getting into their tuxedos.

The girls meets the guys downstairs at the Scott Mansion. All their families are there. 5 Minutes later their friends come and join the rest. After a bunch of pictures were taken of all the kids. The group jumps into the stretched Hummer Limo. After a 20 minute drive to the local Hotel. The couples get out of the limo and walk into the dance.

The couples go straight for the dance floor. There was a live band it was none other than Plain White T's. The band switch between slow and fast songs. The group dances without stopping. "Why don't we take a break." Chris says after a half of an hour of dancing they all agree to the break. They find a table that can fit all of them. Sortally after that the food is served. After they had time to enjoy their food. They all were back out on the dance floor. After three hours at the prom everyone starts to leave for their houses in either Outerbanks or Jacksonville, NC. It took the gang about 45 minutes to drop everyone off either at Outerbanks Houses or Jacksonville, NC houses.

As soon as they reach their houses. They started to have parties. The parting goes on through out the weekend that they have the house for. It is now Monday afternoon and they pack their bags. And they take the hummer limo back to their houses. As soon as the kids come into their houses. Their families want to know all the details of their weekend. The kids tell them everything including the parties. After telling the whole stories. The kids went up to their rooms to sleep. Because they were so tried from their weekend of fun that they just had. The next day everyone gets up and do their regular routine that they always do on a Tuesday. They go through the day like it was just another Tuesday. Which it was.

**Thank you guys again for everything.**


End file.
